User blog:CBslayeR/Gogeta vs Vegito
Description The two most powerful fusions in the Dragon Ball universe have their epic clash. Which will come on top? Interlude Wiz: Goku Boom:Superm... VEGETA Wiz:Both have accompished many feats but today we will be pitting their fusions against one another Boom: Gogeta the Metamoran fusion Wiz: And Vegito the result of the potara earings Boom: Now I know what you guys are thinking "OVE BOOT VIRGINITY WOOD WIN BEECAUZ OF TAME LOMITS" we will not be taking into account Gogeta's time limit Wiz: To keep things fair SS4 Gogeta will not be taken into account either Boomstick: SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! Wiz: It's our job analyze their weapons, armor , and skills to see who would win a Death Battle Gogeta Wiz: In age 774 a monster called Janemba appeared and destroyed hell Boomstick: And since Goku and Vegeta were getting their ass kicked their was only one thing left to do... the Metamoran fusion dance or as I like to call it THE BIG GAY DANCE! Wiz: Aside from Boomstick's new found homosexuality this created the ultimate fusion known as Gogeta Boomstick: Being a fusion of Goku and Vegeta he can use their signature attacks like the Kamehameha, Final Flash and more Wiz: He also has some more tricks up his sleeve like the Big Bang Kamehameha and the Stardust Breaker Boomstick: And while having only one appearence outside of GT he's still done some crazy shit ' Wiz: Like beating a monster who beat SSJ3 Goku and a SSJ2 Vegeta effortlessly '''Boomstick: Or how he can hit you with WIND CURRENTS ' Wiz: But Gogeta is not invincible his Instant Transmission requires focus, has limitied ki, and how one single error in the fusion dance can ruin the entire thing '''Boomstick: But at the end of it all Gogeta will be hitting you before you can see it coming Gogeta: I am the ultimate fusion Vegito Boomstick: Majin Buu that fat fuck became skinny and ate some of Goku's family and freinds Wiz: Leaving him with no choice he used the Potara Earings to fuse with Vegeta Boomstick: And they became the warrior Vegito Wiz: Vegito's moveset consists of Kamehamehas, Galick guns, and more Boomstick: Similar to Gogeta he has his own unique techniques aswell like the Beam Sword Slash, Sayain Sheild, and the big daddy of them all The Final Kamehameha Wiz: Though he is not perfect he is cocky, limited ki, Instant Transmission requires focus Boomstick: But he's still done some insane shit like deflecting a planet busting attack IN BASE FORM Wiz: Or how he toyed with Super Buu who absorbed Gohan Boomstick: At the end of the day Vegito is a man(s) who will treat you as his play thing Vegito: Come on, if you think you can take me! Fight It was a normal day for Goku and Vegeta chiling with family, eating food, getting bitched out by their wifes Until Wormhole appears A man in gi opposite of Goku's appears this was none other than the potara warrior Vegito Vegito:I'm looking for a challenge give me your best shot Goku and Vegeta try to fight the fusion but fail. Goku: There's only one way to go Vegeta Vegeta: NO! I REFUSE TO FUSE WITH YOU! Goku: Come on Vegeta it's the only way to win! Vegeta: Fine! Goku and Vegeta: FUUUSIOON HA!!!!! The fusion was a sucess and they became Gogeta Gogeta: Come on you shit dragon ball O.C Vegito transforms into a super sayain Vegito: Come on if you think you can defeat me Gogeta and Vegito get into their fighting stances both were ready for a fight to the finish FIGHT Gogeta and Vegito both clash with Vegito proving dominant Gogeta teleports and kicks Vegito in the gut and slams him down Vegito uses this moment to sweep him and follows up with an uppercut sending Gogeta into the air Gogeta recovers and shoots a galick gun at which Vegito dodges and shoots a galick gun of his own which also misses... The two fly at eachother and fight like any other DBZ fight until Vegito is knocked away Gogeta then flies at him and rapidly punches him and dunks him into the ground "KAMEHAMEHA" Vegito shouted as he shot Goku's signature beam Gogeta dodges and shoots a Big Bang Kamehameha at Vegito which he dodges Gogeta flies at Vegito and knees him and throws him Vegito uses instant transmission and punches Gogeta in the face knocking him into a city Gogeta wipes the blood off his face and activates the kaioken Vegito instant transmissions to Gogeta and punches him but to know avail Gogeta uses the oppurtunity to punch Vegito right in the gut Vegito ready to end the fight quickly charges a final kamehameha "FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" Gogeta prepares himself "BIG BANG KAMEHAME.....HA!!!!!!!" he shouted before clashing beams with Vegito The two beams colide until Gogeta uses a kaioken X20 to boost the power of the attack engulfing Vegito in the massive beam Gogeta eases himself until a laser stabbed him in the arm Vegito: You thought you could kill me like THAT!? Gogeta fires his signature stardust breaker which Vegito avoids with a simple sidestep Vegito:"Don't try it." he said before pinning Gogeta down with his beam sword Vegito then walks up slowly and destroys Gogeta with a ki beam burning him into muscle and bone K.O Vegito goes through the wormhole in which he came from Results Boom: Damn I guess the gay dance wasn't worth it huh Wiz: Gogeta may have held the speed and wasn't even that cocky Boom: Sadly for Gogeta... Vegito had the edge in most categories he could even catch Gogeta with Instant Transmission Wiz: Gogeta wasn't more durable either because Vegito deflected a planet busting attack IN BASE FORM while Gogeta only took a punch from Janemba a much weaker opponent than Buuhan Boom: Looks like Gogeta couldn't MUSCLE up.... heh Wiz: Ugh.... The winner is Vegito Category:Blog posts